


Why Maths Is Important.

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nerd Sam, Short, kinda random, sam knows his math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case, Sam lets his nerd flag fly with a slightly interesting fact about fractions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Maths Is Important.

"So, 1/3 women are a possible target?" Sam asked as he jotted down the information Dean just told him. This case really sucked and was taking way longer than it should have. It just seemed as though nothing as going their way which wasn't really a change anyway. 

The older man was reading though Sam's notes over his shoulder until he stopped when he reached the fraction. He frowned.

"Hey, dude. You forgot to draw the line?" Dean tapped the paper to indicate where he was talking about.

"The line?" Sam asked. A slight smirk was beginning to form on his lips as Dean stood pointing at the paper.

"Yeah, between the two numbers in your fraction." Dean explain further as he frowned down at his smirking brother.

Sam began to chuckle, "The line?"

Dean blinked at the other man and leant his head in confusion. His green eyes boring into Sam's hazel as he tried to understand what was going on, "What's so funny?"

"The line between two numbers in a fraction is called a vinculum." Sam said casually as he controlled his giggles.

Dean stood in silence just staring at the taller man. How the hell did he know that? Why the hell would you want to know that? When in hell would that ever come in use? He asked himself.

"Why the hell do you know that?" 

Sam suddenly become somber and serious, "I actually have absolutely no idea... I guess it has just stuck with me..."

There was a brief moment of silence as they both stared at each other. Sam blinking up at his brother while Dean was just staring at the other man. 

Dean began to shake his head slowly but he couldn't hide the smirk that was developing, "Yeah... Well, you forgot it anyway."


End file.
